


H is for Heat

by IvyNyx



Series: Descendants A-Z [8]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben wants to know why Jay always touches Carlos. Mal steals Jay's hat and Carlos practices being adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H is for Heat

Jay dropped his arm across Carlos' shoulders.

“Why do you guys always walk like that?” Ben asked looking over at the two of them.

“Habit.” was all Carlos offered.

“The Isle is cold, I took pity on him a few times and it just became a habit” Jay told the newly crowned king.

“Okay, now explain away snuggling in the same bed every night.” Mal said, looking to see both her friends blush.

 

“Play nice Mal” Evie said not looking up from her book despite walking with her friends.

“Yeah, play nice Dragon Girl” Jay teased.

He had less than a second of warning before Mal yanked his beanie off his head a ran full speed toward the tourney field.

 

“Is she in any real danger here?” Ben asked

“Only if she slows down” Carlos smirked.

Ben laughed, “Those two really are like siblings.”

 

“They basically are, on the Isle all they had for a long time was each other, I had my cousin Diego and Evie had her mom for what it was worth.”

“Better my mom than yours” The blue hair girl said while sitting on the bench at the side lines.

 

Mal was still running from Jay.

“She has really good endurance, why didn't she try out for tourney?”

“Didn't think she could, it's all guys.”

“She needs to try out this year, we don't have any girls because they are such princesses here.” Ben watched her run with a fond smile, her violet hair streamed out behind her.

“I don't think she has too much left, not at full speed anyway.” Carlos observed.

 

“So, back to my old topic. Jay and Mal are siblings, you and Evie are siblings now. Evie and Mal are really good friends and Jay and Evie are friends. So where does that leave you and Jay because it's really confusing the hell out of us all.”

 

“Best friends, with occasional benefits, such as me not freezing to death.” Carlos said with a smirk.

“'Los, you and him are one drinking session away from dry humping on the couch.” Evie said, still half lost in her book. Ben snorted in laughter while Carlos blushed.

 

“Okay, so I don't know what we are either.” Carlos said, “ On the Isle it wasn't a question, he protected me, I helped him with homework, pretty straight forward.”

 

Any further conversation was cut off by Mal running to them and stuffing Jays hat into Carlos's hands “Run him for a while, I'm dead!” She said while sitting on the bench with Ben. Carlos smirked and took off, pausing when he was out of range to see if Jay would bother to chase him. Usually he didn't. Sure enough, he tackled Mal off the bench, landing roughly on his knees so he wouldn't really hurt her. He gave her a second to realize what had happened before his fingers flew to her ribs to tickle her mercilessly.

 

“I didn't know you were ticklish” Ben observed from above her.

“This brute” Mal gasped through her laughter “pins me down” more laughter “and that is your concern!”.

“Yep, I know he won't hurtcha” Ben smiled at her.

 

“Yeah, but I might hurt him.” Mal said with a burst she flipped them both over and pinned Jays hands over his head. By this point Carlos had walked back over to them, laughing as Mal got the upper hand. He paused before pulling on Jay's beanie and moving to hold the bigger boys hands. “There that makes it a bit more fair.” He smirked. Mal took the chance to return the tickling favor.

Ben shook his head, he could see why their parents were disappointed in them, they weren't evil at all.

 

Once Jay was gasping for breath Mal stopped and looked innocently at him, “truce?” she asked trying her best to feign the same innocent lit Audrey used.

“Truce Dragon breath” he smirked as Mal got off him, Carlos still held his hands, “You got a plan here Pup, or did ya just want to hold my hand?”

“Just holding your hand. Well making sure I keep your hat, but it amounts to the same thing.” Carlos smiled.

 

“Keep it, for now. Looks cute on you.” Jay said. Carlos let him go with a blush. Both moved to sit on the bench.

“So we've got a Dragon and Pup, what are the two of you?” Ben asked looking at Evie and Jay.

“Shes a blueberry” Jay said pointing at Evie.

“He's the thief, and only Jay can call him Pup, I got stabbed for it.” Mal said right after.

 

“Seriously? I'm assuming Jay did that.”

“Nope, Fuzzy over there did it”

Carlos stuck his tongue out, Evie and Mal called him Fuzzy, Jay called him Pup, he didn't know why but he liked it being something only Jay did.

“Really? I can't see Carlos hurting a flea.”

 

Mal held her arm out to show the pale line on her forearm.

“It was about a month before we came here. I overheard Jay call him it one night and decided to try it out a few days later. He asked me not to call him that, I did it again and he flipped out.” Mal said

Ben raised an eyebrow, that didn't really sound like Carlos.

 

“Tell it right or don't tell it at all.” Carlos said with a smile. “You called me it about fifty more times before I punched you in the mouth. That made you jump on me and you got cut to get your arm off my throat because you were trying to choke me out.”

“Yeah, but you hit me first.” Mal whined.

“What'd you cut her with?” Ben asked.

 

Carlos's hand slid into his shoe and came out with his knife. “I think at this point you won't care, so this.” he handed him the blade to look at.

 

“All four of you are armed, aren't you?” Ben asked, he knew as king he should take their weapons, but he trusted them. Suddenly three more blades were handed to him, he smiled, apparently they trusted him too. Ben took a minute to admire them.

 

Carlos's was very basic, it had a black and white stripped handle with a red tinted blade. Jay's was solid black, handle and blade, through the black he could see silver when the paint had been carved away to make the image of a cobra. Evie's had a blue handle with golden blade, the handle had an insert that looked like carved red apples. Mal's was the prettiest, it was purple and green iridescent metal that changed its look as you moved it.

 

Ben handed them back “I didn't see shit” he smiled at them, as they slid them away, Carlos put his in his shoe, Jay's went in his pocket, Evie's to her purse and Mal stuck hers in her bra.

“And here I thought that bra was under-wire” Ben laughed

“It is, but it's booby trapped too” Mal smirked.

 

Carlos got up and walked out to the middle of the tourney field before laying down in the middle of the kill zone.

“I can't be the only one who wants to shoot him” Mal said with a mischievous glint in her eye

“Yes, you are, I'm gonna go see what the hell he's doing now.” Jay said

“He's looking at the stars, duh. Go though, it'll be romantic” Evie told him.

“I don't do romantic.”

“You don't do Carlos either, but it's never too late to start” Mal said while laughing so hard she could hardly get the joke out. Ben and Evie laughed with her while Jay blushed.

“Sometime. You guys know how fucked up he is from the Isle, I don't wanna scare him off.” Jay said while walking off the the pale boy.

 

“Someone gonna tell me some more or do I have just assume you guys use the Isle as an excuse for everything.”

“It's an excuse for everything with us, because it _is_ us.” Evie said.

“I can't he'd kill me, and I don't mean in the way Jay does if I steal his hat. I mean he will literally stab my heart out and probably smile while he does it.” Mal said, before adding, “I can tell you he had it worse than the three of us combined. He was abused and tortured, he had no one but his cousin to help him until about a year go. The stories about how insane his mother is are inaccurate. She is so much worse.”

 

The three watched Jay lay down by Carlos, in seconds the smaller boy shifted to lay his head on Jay's chest.

“Well no matter what obstacles they have, they are adorable together.”

“Anything with Carlos is adorable. I have no idea how anyone has ever managed to hurt him.” Evie said.

 

Half an hour later Mal, Ben, and Evie decided to go inside, “Going in, you guys coming?” Mal yelled to them. “Nah, we'll be in later!” Jay yelled back.

 

“We should go in soon I'm cold.”

Jay pulled Carlos so he was laying literally on top of him, before wrapping both arms around him. “That should keep you out here a bit longer.”

Carlos smiled and let his head rest on Jays chest, his head tucked under the older boys chin.

“I always expect you to get sick of waiting for me, then you do some mushy shit like this” Carlos said after a while.

Jay just held him, he wanted to tell him he'd wait forever if that's what it took, but he couldn't overcome sixteen years of the Isle long enough to force the words out.

“Don't mind waiting.” Jay finally said.

 

A few minutes later Carlos squirmed around a bit, sliding up so he was hovering over Jay, one hand on either side of the thieves head.

“Whatcha doing Pup?” Jay asked, after a moment of staring into each others eyes.

“This.” Was all Carlos said before leaning down to capture Jays' lips in a soft kiss. As soon as the shock wore off Jay kissed him back, trying to remember to keep his tongue in his own mouth. After a minute Carlos pulled back and smiled at Jay, master thief he maybe but the small boy staring into his eyes had stolen his heart and he really didn't care if he got it back.

 

“Inside, now, please?” Carlos said trying to look pathetic. It must have worked because Jay pushed him so he tumbled off into the grass and stood up. The two boys walked back together, Jay's arm around Carlos for warmth. When they got back to their room they changed into pajamas, Carlos still wearing Jay's hat and climbed into what had started as Carlos's bed, snuggling together under the sheet. It didn't really get that cold in Auradon in June, but it was the excuse Carlos used so everyone played along.

 

“Night Pup” Jay said pressing a kiss to the pale forehead. Carlos tipped his head up to catch Jays lips again, “Night, my favorite heater”.

 


End file.
